


Consumed Beyond The Grave

by Novalight



Series: cruel worlds - dark star wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark, Dark Character, Implied/Referenced Incest, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: Boba Fett loves Jango Fett, and doesn't care if its wrong.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett/Jango Fett
Series: cruel worlds - dark star wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Consumed Beyond The Grave

Boba was aware that he was a clone of his father, when Jango had to explain why there were other children with his face fighting each other bloody. _"But you are special,"_ Jango had told him, cupping his chubby cheek with one large, rough hand. Boba pressed his cheek into his father's palm, feeling the roughness of Jango's hand digging into his cheek and branding Boba with the feeling. _"You are my son; my heir. They are worthless, compared to you."_

He was only three at the time, but Boba has always remembered his father telling him that he was special; that he was chosen. A Beskar ore inside of a Iron mine, Jango whispered to his young ears as he held his son close to his chest, humming an old Mandalorian lullaby. Jango had no idea that he had planted a rotten seed in Boba, unknowingly caring for the poisonous vine as Boba grew older.

Boba enjoyed sparing with his father, learning how to fight with and against his father. He especially enjoyed it when Jango held him down, covering his smaller body with his stronger, large one, Jango's sweat dripping down onto Boba. He always felt loved and safe, beneath his father. Boba would wiggle, just to feel his body brush against his fathers, before Jango would hold him still, sternly telling Boba to know when to quit and when to play possum. He would always murmur, _"Yes, buir,"_.

After words, Jango would tell Boba to clean up in the fresher. Boba would whine and beg, "But buir, we can shower together!", not seeing the look of concern that would come over Jango's face. But Boba would always get his way, and when Jango would wash his hair, Boba would lean into his buir's hip, his hands wandering over his fathers muscled legs and waist.

When his hands began to make their way into Jango's inner thighs, Jango picked him up and spun him around. Boba had giggled, and began to laugh when Jango's firm fingers tickled his sides and arms. Water went everywhere, and Jango bundled him up as they sat in Jango's bed. Boba managed to squirm his way into his father's lap, leaning against his chest as Jango held him close.

When Boba was eight, Jango began to become distant. He was still there, cooking and looking after Boba, but didn't touch Boba and discouraged Boba touching him. Boba didn't like it, and kept trying to crawl into his father's bed at night or to cuddle into his side. _"Bob'ika, you can't keep cuddling me,"_ Jango had said as his plan to stop Boba from groping him failed.

"Why not, buir? We are the same person!" Boba had argued. "I love you, buir."

"And I love you too, Bob'ika. But it is not normal for kids your age to want to shower or sleep with their buir," Jango tried to explain. "If a stranger came in and saw what we were doing, I could get arrested."

Boba had scoffed. "You are strong and the best bounty hunter in the entire galaxy! You won't get arrested!" he said, before planting a kiss on his father's laze lips. He bounced away in an instant, jumping on his toes as he stared up at his father. "I want to train to become as good as you are, buir."

Jango had sighed, but a soft smile overtook his features. He was still worried about Boba's extreme co-dependency on himself, but he keeps telling to himself 'Next year, I will start giving him more freedom.' He keeps telling himself that his son would grow out of it, as Jango himself was close to his mother before her death.

Of course, due to Boba and his clones demanding more attention to their training, the next two years seemingly flew by. Boba still demanded to sleep with him, and his wandering hands have only grown more wandering as the years had passed.

Jango, in the dead of night as Boba slept half-on him, wondered where he went wrong. Even he knew that is unhealthy for your child, clone or not, to do the things that Boba does. Then, days later, he led a Jetii to Kamino.

Boba, at least, had enough tact to be more distant and independent. It broke Jango's heart, to see his son's potential to be hidden his own smothering. He joined the battle, and lost his head. His last thought was for Boba, his son.

Boba, hidden, watched with horror as a Jetii, with a purple glowing sword, sliced his father's head from his shoulders. He stayed silent, despite his urges saying that he should scream and shout and cry. He waits for hours, until only the dead remain, before he crawled out and walked over to his father's dead body.

Slowly, he picked up Jango's buy'ce, not flinching when the head rolled out of it. He gave the buy'ce a keldabe kiss. Then, he placed it on the sandy ground before he picked up his father's decapitated head and placed it in his lap.

Boba took in his father's expression. Jango had a look of complete sadness on his features, the muscles turning stiff from rigour mortis, trapping the look on his face. Boba then brought his father's head up to his, placing a kiss on his father's stiff lips, like what he does nearly everyday.

He then set out to bury his father's body, taking both his head and buy'ce. He swore to come back, when he is stronger to claim the beskar'gam armour. Boba then stumbles his way to Slave I, setting course for Kamino.

He meets Jango Fett's bounty hunter associates and plans revenge. He finds out that the jetii who murdered his buir was named Mace Windu. He blows up his buir's buy'ce, but of course Windu survives that. Sing then tries to get him to kill clones.

When Boba sees the clones, all he sees is his father. He was tempted to just steal a clone to show his affection to, but doesn't want to replace Jango. No one could replace Jango. He turns himself in, and then spends his first night in his cell.

He wakes up, hot and confused, before he realize he has an erection. Hmm, seems that he has hit puberty. Boba doesn't mean to, but his hands brush against it when he moves to re-settle his thin blanket. He doesn't know what over comes him to grasp it, to pant Jango's name softly as he gets off, remembering the feeling of his smaller body being dwarfed and overpowered by Jango's larger and muscular one.

The inmates and guards thinks he cries at night, crying for his father and for his comfort. Boba doesn't correct them; let them think he weeps for Jango, and not getting off on the memory of his father touching or cleaning him.

He escapes, finds Slave I from Hondo and sets out to become a bounty hunter. He now has Jango's armour, and Boba was waiting for the time to be finally able to wear it. His gaze finally lands on Jango's skull, the flesh long since gone from the bone and feels his blood travel to his groin in answer.

He knows it is wrong, but he loves Jango, is fascinated by him. Is in love with a dead man.

Boba quickly becomes a high recommended bounty hunter, and his popularity blooms when the Republic falls and the Empire rises. Darth Vader hires him, and becomes a favourite to the Dark Lord for his swift and brutal practices.

Boba becomes the most feared man in the galaxy, and even surpasses Jango's legacy. When he learned about that, Boba cradled Jango's skull in his hands, fingers tracing around the eye-socket before he brings it to eye-level.

He places a kiss on the teeth of the skull, feeling love overtake him as he then cradled his dead father's skull into his stomach.

Boba Fett loves Jango Fett, and doesn't care if its wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been browsing some Boba Fett stories and came across this idea of Boba obsessing over Jango. I've sat and thought on it, and I was like 'whelp, I'm going to hell anyway' so here is this story. There is no smut, and all the incest thoughts are from Boba and Boba alone (granted, they start when he is like 12-13), but Jango doesn't really discourage Boba and his 'innocent' touches and thoughts. Still, Jango is trying to be a good dad, oblivious as he may be to what he has allowed to grow in his son.
> 
> Also, I condemn Incest, but for the sake of the story and message behind it (i.e. some love is poisonous), I shall suffer for it. I've never written a character like this before, and despite the morbid themes and subject of a child lusting after their dad, I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
